


Training the Heart to be Silent

by Keletania



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, F/F, Haircuts, Leonie is a simple gay she pines and hates nobles, Mutual Pining, Petra is a queen, Rare Pairings, Social Commentary, Training, Wealth bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keletania/pseuds/Keletania
Summary: Leonie and Petra having been training and mission partners since their school days. Now deep into the war, Leonie finds herself wishing for more. She knows sacrifice; promising herself she'll never tell...until situations force her to.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash February





	Training the Heart to be Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bizzybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/gifts).



> Biz I really hope you like this!!!! Rare pair rights my friend! 
> 
> Written for Femslash February in the Edelgard server.  
> I hope Petra sounds right...

Leonie blew hair out of her face. Why did it have to grow? Didn't it know she was busy; there was a war on! Who had time to cut their hair? _Flames_ , she barely had time to eat most days. Flopping onto a mattress when stationed at Garreg Mach felt like too selfish a desire as well, the thought of relishing in comfort while others fought and bled was too much to bare.

Rising from her bed roll, Leonie gazed around her room and sighed. Flinching as a crowd walked by laughing, wary of impending trouble so shortly after dawn. It wasn't until they passed, that Leonie was able to exhale. She had walked amongst nobles for years, and still crowds of them gave her pause. _Wars, strife, famine_ . Everything rotten in the world was their doing. Savagery and cruelty wrapped in finery, children play-acting at godhood _._

 _It was sickening_. They made her so mad, damn near irrational. Had she not known she was just in her rage, her hatred; the mumbling of platitudes from the other commoners might have gotten to her. To think, they could be blinded by false promises, that if they groveled enoughed one day they too could rise to great heights. It hurt to see her peers give up their own free will to consent to subjugating themselves. Sending a silent thought of hope that the servants who kept this archaic temple of lies flowing would wake up and run. Anywhere was better than here, the cruelty and scheming never looked out for those on bottom. They were casualties for the inevitable violence to come.

Leonie began rolling up her mat, careful to tuck it away under her actual bed. Leonie didn't trust that Hubert wouldn't send out his band of spies to ensure nothing was amiss...or worse that a friend would decide to visit her and speak out in concern. They didn’t understand what it was like to murder their youthful companions to build a better tomorrow, or to attempt to cope with the sacrifices your hometown never truly recovered from that were made to save you alone. Every step Leonie made towards accepting her place in the monastery filled her soul with guilt, at the betrayal to her kind. Shame bred rot down to the bone. Befriending those who benefitted from the domination of the disenfranchised made her skin crawl. But still she tried for the Professor and to endure the war, enemies rarely watch your six. 

After Edelgard announced herself as the Flame Emperor five years ago Leonie had been ready to turn and run. Someone needed to remember the people caught in the middle of these conflicts. Someone needed to protect them, and Leonie was ready to claim the role. The only person who could have convinced her to say, Professor Byleth had vanished, so naturally it was only fitting their return warranted her own return to the revolution. As years past it had become quite apparent that Edelgard did in fact know what she was doing and had taken the common people into account. While she did occasionally sacrifice them to continue her mission, it was with a heavy heart and a hope for a bloodless tomorrow. She did listen to the concerns of her companions as well, and Leonie was often concerned.

But there was no more time for pointless ruminating, she had a busy day of training to begin. Rising from the cold ground, Leonie stretched out her arms hoping to ease some of their tension before she changed into her armor. Time with Jeralt had taught her to keep such things nearby, the less layers to add the better. As much as it pained her to admit, the man had been right. If only he could adequately train a squire without placing them in his drunken crosshairs she might still hold a fondness for him. But that ship sailed long ago, time with Shamir and Alois, and even the Professor had awakened all their eyes to the truth.

Splashing water on her face from a nearby pitcher Leonie finally felt alert enough to begin the day. Collecting her trusty bow and a quiver Bernadetta had embroidered, a gift to signify their blossoming friendship, Leonie left her quarters. She was careful to lock her door as she left, grateful that no one had noticed she replaced the lock with one of her own. Unfortunate truly that things had come to this, but no amount of requests or bribes had gotten through to the employees of the Monastery. She was a grown woman who could clean her own room, she wasn't a spoiled, coddled manchild who thought sitting on a war council made up for other personal failings. Had the Professor not taught all they met how to pick locks, Leonie wouldn't have had to worry about her friends entering her room either. It was irritating, but there was a war on. Better to be prepared and all that.

Glancing up at the sun rising through the clouds, Leonie sighed she was going to be late. Being late and accepted for it was the prerogative of the nobility who thought the world revolves around them alone. Grateful she only had to lug around a bow today, Leonie began to lightly jog to the dining hall. If she was fast enough she could grab a bread roll or two to eat on her way to the stables. Petra would be waiting for her there. A small unabbidden smile crossed her face at the thought, nobles were all petulant asses, but Petra was different.

Petra was a princess, _heir to a_ _throne,_ and yet she still had time for common people. She had absolutely no understanding of how certain people were expected to remain far, far apart. She saw someone she liked and chose to spend time with them. Utterly guileless, everything she did was to help those around her and better the standing of her homeland. It was impossible not to admire her, the lengths she went to for justice and equality; how she refused to agree when others voiced problematic opinions, instead describing how far her own people were advanced. Brigid sounded like such a lovely place, and when someone so lovely spoke of it, there was simply no other conclusion to draw. 

Leonie couldn't think of a single thing she disliked about Petra, flames she was perfect. And because the world was cruel to those so close to the ground, she was unattainable. _Which was fucking perfect wasn't it?_ The first, no only, person Leonie had ever begun developing romantic feelings for was a woman who had to find a better candidate to survive. Petra loved her people too much, it was obvious she needed to find a stronger match. Someone with status or wealth, ideally both, who could match her claims for sovereignty and defend her people should necessity dictate. 

But even Leonie had indulgences, hers was finding any and every excuse to train together. Someone mentioning an offhand remark about a potential deficit either possessed would send her on a quest to find Petra and request or offer her assistance. Petra needed a partner to complete a reconnaissance mission, Leonie volunteered to join her. The two had become inseparable, both Edelgard and Byleth had begun to pair automatically. Petra soaring through the air, while Leonie rode a steed down below; they complimented one another beautifully. The anticipation of crossing paths and spending an entire day together caused Leonie to subconsciously head towards the stables, forgetting breakfast entirely. She sighed, it would hardly be the first time she's skipped a meal was unlikely to be the last.

Petra hadn't arrived at the stables yet, but Leonie knew she'd arrive shortly. Leonie read over the nearby assignment sheet, looking for a horse who would be left unattended. Buying her own horse was a luxury she couldn't justify, let alone afford. It was better to borrow, sharing is caring after all. And there's the added bonus of training on so many steeds, each with a unique skill set and personality, that every day was a new adventure. At this point, Leonie doubted there was a horse she couldn't ride. Nearing a dappled mare, free for the taking; a sound of quiet singing, prayers to the gods of nature rang through stables. Leonie beamed, Petra was here! She and her new companion stepped out of a stall to greet the newcomer.

Petra shone in the awakening dawn. Streaks of pinks and golds complimenting her demeanour and physique. Leonie hoped her blossoming blush wasn't noticeable. As she neared, Petra began to wave in delight; Leonie couldn't help but smile as she started to walk towards her training partner. When the two were only a few paces apart Petra jumped and Leonie caught her. The inertia sent them spinning, laughing all the while. Petra clung with arms and legs, as Leonie's arms snaked around her back. They were gleeful and light. The spinning stopped and they stared, smiling breath heavy.

"I am having fun."

"Me too."

A dawning realization of where they were and what they were doing overcame Leonie. She dropped Petra in shame at her own selfishness. Petra was sure-footed and didn't fall. A look of disappointment stole her smile, but she didn't speak.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know why I did that." Leonie said dejectedly.

"It is alright, do not be worrying."

Petra took a step back. Glancing at the sky she whistled, a sound of slapping leather and rustling wind replied. Dust flew up into the air as a drake landed in the square. The pair had their steeds and the implication of their impending training to get back to. There wasn't a space to discuss or apologize, just to be. Leonie mounted her borrowed horse, and Petra leaped onto her dragon. 

Shouting up to Petra, "Hey let's head to one of the fields nearby, better to start on level ground."

Petra didn't reply, she took off in the general direction and expected Leonie to follow. Leonie was a great listener when she felt like it. The two road and flew respectively towards a beautiful clearing full of fresh grass and clear skies. It was a shame the actions that followed would ruin such serenity. Today's goal was twofold; Leonie wanted to practice hitting flying targets with a shortbow, while Petra wanted to master the art of standing on a flying creature. Leonie worried that in the days to come she would be separated on the battlefield and have to fight a flyer in close distance combat. Petra, on the other hand, hoped to master a form of mounted combat her people were known for, none had ever attempted the skill airborne, but Petra was a living legend. She could do anything she set her mind too.

The two practiced and failed, only to begin again with earnest. The sun was high in the sky, the day half over. Leonie was sore in all the best ways, damp with sweat. Petra was a vision soaring through the skies doing the impossible. Every jump and spin on her saddle filled Leonie with pride and determination. She wouldn't be left behind! A quiet warmth had settled in her belly watching Petra thrive. She laughed, her braid soaring behind her as she lept missing Leonie's most recent attack; Leonie burned. For burning was all kindle could do in the face of a flame; a purple fire of compassion and fury.

Leonie couldn't help but grin in admiration. If another emotion was also coloring the edges of her disposition, so be it. A moment or two of pining wouldn't ruin anything. Leonie reached behind herself to grab an arrow, rooting around grasping the last arrow in her quiver. After this final shot, she'd have to pause training to collect the others. Leaving arrows scattered amuck was wasteful, but worse than that an unsuspecting traveler could hurt themselves or an enemy who ventured this close to the monetary could arm themselves. Readying her blow, Leonie paused. Petra was stunning in sunlight, a vision, a battle weary goddess. Without realizing her fingers released, an arrow took flight straight towards Petra's head. A Petra left unawares staring at the beauty of the sun. _Oh shit, oh fuck._

Screaming in terror, Leonie hoped Petra would move in time. With mere seconds to spare, Petra dropped. Slipping off her saddle, she tried to right herself and fell. Leonie watching in slow motion, slapped the side of her steed. The pair leapt to catch her. Arms stretched high, closing around Petra's moving form; Leonie did all that she could to keep her from harm and protect her head from a potential concussion. The drake landed nearby as if nothing was amiss, while the mortals gasping for breath stared at one another. Things could have gone terribly awry, and it was all Leonie's fault. She should have been paying attention.

With a hand shaking from adrenaline, Petra brushed the side of Leonie's face. Whispering breathlessly, "I have been saved. You have been saving me. I must be thanking you Leonie."

"Petra no, this was my fault I shouldn't have shot at you without looking…"

"No, it is me who should be looking. The sun, she is so beautiful, I was being distracted. In battle I would be dying. I am grateful for you being here with me."

"I'm so relieved that you're ok! I was, I was staring at you and I shot without thinking. The sun in your hair... _it was breathtaking_."

" _Me?_ No you are being, no, you are mistaken."

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. Again for what it's worth."

Petra's other hand raised and settled on Leonie's other cheek. Leonie felt her head turn to stare at Petra directly. "Please be looking at me and be explaining. Why are you apologizing? I am not understanding."

"It's nothing."

"Don't be- don't lie to me, please. What?"

Leonie began to expel the truths she'd hidden for so long, a regurgitation of words her mouth could barely utter before her mind raced beyond them: "You are so beautiful and stunning and kind and I was distracted and _I could have killed you!_ It was selfish and foolish and I can't believe that I did that! I-I thought I could keep this in check, but it seems that I can't. I am so sorry Petra; I don't think we should train together anymore."

" _Oh_ …" Petra was surprised and glanced away. Whatever she thought Leonie was going to say, it wasn't this. Her hands remained in place, thumbs softly moving in soothing circles. The blush that covered Leonie's face from shame and their physical closeness deepened at the contact. "I am grateful for you. I would still be liking to train with you, if you would also be liking that…"

"Are you sure? You don't have to…"

Petra interjected quite adamantly, "I am wanting to! I am liking you very much Leonie! I was not saying anything because I was thinking you were not feeling the same. _But you do_!"

" _What_?" Leonie couldn't breathe, her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her heart raced.

"I am happy we are feeling the same!" 

Leonie blinked, hoping the world would make sense when here eyes opened once more. Nothing changed. Petra was still in her arms smiling with Leonie's own awestruck face in her hands, the whole world was in her hands. Petra leaned forward, placing a kiss to Leonie's forehead, so tender it ached. Leaning back Petra softly asked, " _Is this okay_?"

Leonie nodded as far as Petra's grasp would allow, replying softly in turn, "More than okay, you could do just about anything and if be happy."

Petra's grin and responding blush filled Leonie with a peace she had never felt before. The world was in chaos, but in this moment everything was wonderfully complete. Petra surged forward with glee and kissed Leonie in earnest. Leonie, far less experienced with such acts followed Petra's lead. Lips moved, not in tandem but in equal amounts of enthusiasm. Leonie knew she wasn't very good at this, but she would learn. 

Pausing for breath, Petra drew her hands back behind Leonie's head, pulling hair back with her. Leonie smiled. She could see and felt like herself again. "One day I'm going to cut it again, I hate when it's long like this. That isn't going to bother you is it?"

"No, I am liking you as you are. You are wanting to be happy, I will be helping!"

Deft fingers plucked a dagger from her armor and sliced. A clump of Leonie's hair fluttered through the air. A sole tear traced it's way down her face as Petra made her feel whole again. Perhaps it was alright to take a moment or two to just be? Maybe happiness wasn't selfish? If Petra was there by her side, Leonie felt as if anything was possible.


End file.
